Kairi and her Pet Monkey
by Rioichi
Summary: Kairi's new monkey causea chaos in her life. MEGA CROSSOVER Hannah Montana, kingdom hearts, Billy and Mandy, Foster's, utada hikaru. WARNING: falling buses, girl's sucking lemons, DDR, and Karaoke may occur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I do not own Kingdom hearts, Utada Hikaru, Hannah Montana, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, SpongeBob Squarepants**

Kairi came home with her new pet monkey. Its name was Bumi and he was mean to Kairi. He ripped her hair out one day and she cried. But 6 seconds later, she got ran over by a bus and got over it.

And later she went to the movies to see Riku and Sora.

"Hey, is that you kairi?"

"Yeah. I came to destroy the fartless."

"It's heartless, kairi." Riku corrected.

Suddenly, an Ice cream came out of no where and hit Riku in the face, making a fart noise.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Riku yelled

"It's pistachio. My fave." Sora said, licking it.

"Ew. Where is my key blade?"

Bumi was at home chewing on the metallical Keyblade.

"Oh shoot…" Kairi said "I need a disguise."

"Hey look, it's Hannah Montana!" Someone said

"OOH! Hey Hannah!" Kairi said

"Hey! You're kairi! From kingdom hearts! How've you been?" Hannah asked

"Good. Can I use your wig?"

"What? What wig?! What're you talking about?" Hannah asked

Kairi took it off of Miley's head. "This wig. You know with the blondeness and the brown color highlights. You hair is so fake, it's not even funny."

"Hey look! It's Hannah Montana!" The person said. "Wait! Didn't I already say that?"

The paparazzi attacked Kairi.

"She's not Hannah! Hannah wouldn't wear such cheap make-up!" Miley said

"She's right….I'm not Hannah…" Kairi began. "…or I'd look like a beaver!"

Miley's eyes got all teary-eyed and she ran outside of the movie theatre onto the road and got ran over by a bus.

Roxy came out of nowhere and began to have a kung-fu fight with Kairi.

"I'M A BIG PUMA!" She yelled. Roxy got tired after a while and she went to go eat some yogurt. Trace came outside, and ran up to Kairi.

"Like, what are you doing with Hannah's hair? I just helped her shampoo it yesterday and now it's ruined!" Trace said

"Oh, go suck a lemon!" Kairi said

"Like, oh my gosh, have some manners!" Trace said

"Ok…go suck on a lemon, please…"

"Uh…I'll do it later. But for now, give me the hair!" Trace yelled pulling on it.

"No! GO SUCK A LEMON!" Kairi yells

"Ok! OK!" Trace yells. "Does anyone, like, have lemons I can suck on?"

Roxy handed Trace a lemon the size of a basketball from her purse.

"I got my eyes on you…" Roxy said sitting back down on the bench, finishing her yogurt.

Trace sucked it a little. "Oh my gosh. It's sour!"

"That's the point. So I can do this!"

Kairi grabbed it and squeezed some of the juice into Trace's eye.

"OH MY GOSH! It stings…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trace screamed, running in circles out to the road. A bus ran over her.

"This is not good for my sinus problems!"

Kairi laughed. An ice cream hit her face and made a fart noise. Fred Fred Burger appears.

"I like Ice Cream. Yes." He said

"Ooh! Someone blew the pants cannon!" Roxy said from the bench.

Oliver cracked up laughing quietly from across the street, with a box of Ice Cream cones. The wicked witch of the west whacked him with her broom, and then flew away with him.

"But that wasn't-"

"Sure it wasn't-"Roxy said, walking over to the bus that fell on Miley.

"Shake it off, Miley. And if you need me, I'll be getting some more yogurts."

"Yogurt? I like yogurt. Yes. Do you like Nachos?"

"I'm the nacho queen!" Roxy replied

Roxy and Fred Fred burger walked off, talking about yogurt, Nachos, and other meaningless things.

"O-k…"

Utada Hikaru was in the middle of the road, playing DDR Supernova, and Singing karaoke at the same time.

My Sanctuary

My Sanctuary, yeah

Where beers and bribes

Melt away

(Getting drunk tonight)

Utada looked behind her at the buses.

"Why am I doing this? Why is there a lemon the size of a basketball in the road? And where are these buses in the road? And why do I feel my back's going to be broken soon?" Utada asked herself.

Down the road, Lilly was in a large tank, shooting buses at everyone.

She began to get tired.

My feet are killing me

My feet are killing me, now

Utada passed out, and people on the crosswalk walked over her with no care of her condition. A bus fell on her, and an old lady came out of the bus and started doing dances like, "The electric slide", and "The funky chicken." She then grabbed Utada and stuffed her into a large trash bag and stuffed the bag into a large dumpster.

…………………………………………………………………………

Kairi, Sora, and Riku went to a Hannah Montana concert for no apparent reason later that day.

Hannah was in the middle of singing "I Got Nerve" when suddenly a red bus came through the wall, hit her, and made her fly into the audience.

"Not again…" She said.

Lilly was in the audience singing on Utada's broken Karaoke machine.

"Lilly? What the heck are you doing?"

"Singing!! Give me a moment!!" Lilly yelled at her.

Axel, Xemnas, Sora, Riku and Cheese we're singing back up.

But Cheese had make-up on, and was singing "I'm a Lady." Kairi joined Lilly and sang "Girls just want to have fun". But when they boys figured it out, they left except for Cheese, who was a Lady at the moment. The old lady from the street did the electric slide with Cheese and sang back-up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After she got home, Bumi, Fred, and Cheese through a DDR party. Utada woke up from the dumpster and joined the party. Lilly, Oliver, Hannah (Miley), Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Xemnas, Marluxia, Demyx, Larxene, and a whole bunch of other people came. Most of which were neighbors, friends, or dairy products. Utada and Hannah competed for the queen of Karaoke. When a decision couldn't be made they ended up setting each others hair on fire. So they shared the prize. Which was a whoopee cushion that was signed by Spongebob Squarepants, whom was at the party much later. He left with a lampshade and has to bring back or must pay for a new one. After everyone left, Bumi ripped Kairi's hair out, she cried, and was then run over by the Hannah Montana tour bus, which blew up and flew to the Moon.

End of Episode 1


	2. If you read

If you read, thanks. Now, review, plz?


End file.
